Drawings
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Tai has been distant the last few days since Agumon got deleted by a horrible virus. He won't come out of his room to talk to anyone from the group, or even speak to his parents. Kari has been scared and I think it's about time one of us got down to the bottom of his depression…


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Everything Else is fictional.**

Drawings

Tai has been distant the last few days since Agumon got deleted by a horrible virus. He won't come out of his room to talk to anyone from the group, or even speak to his parents. Kari has been scared and I think it's about time one of us got down to the bottom of his depression…

_Knock, Knock_; TK. stands and waits for the feet from inside his friend's apartment to come to a halt at the door. When it does he senses hesitation, but the entry gives way by the hand of a younger sister.

"I've tried everything TK," says the girl on the other side of the threshold. "Mom and dad are considering having him committed to a hospital. I really don't want that to happen to my older brother, but…"

The visitor slowly raises a hand and places it on the girls forehead. "Don't worry Kari, I plan to get him to talk today even if it has to come out by force."

Before the younger sister can say anything T.K. moves in and heads to Tai's room. When he reaches the door he hears only stone silence from within. He breaks it with a simple and gentle tap on the door.

"Tai! It's TK, I want to talk to you!" TK yells in hopes he'll catch his friend off guard.

"Go away! I'm done with being a chosen child!" a rough voice screams from inside the room.

"Your parents are considering sending you to a hospital! Do you want that?"

Silence for a second from within the friend's room. "You're lying! My parents would never do that!" Tai growls from the other side of the door.

"Kari told me herself! You'd believe your sister wouldn't you?"

_Creak_; the sound of springs from a bed from inside the room groans as its owner rises from it. No footsteps, but the door handle rattles and opens up to reveal a weary looking young man with dark circles under his eyes. His face shows that his vision is not set to motion, and by a single yawn the visitor figures that he's not slept well in a long time.

"She's my sister TK. I trust her more than anyone else because she depends on me to be the big brother in the family," the weak looking friends says. One more yawn and Tai moves aside to let TK enter. "Hurry up and get on in. I've got things I need to work on today."

The visitor enters the room. He finds that once the door shuts he's in a place with illumination that only comes from a computer screen on the desk and a single lamp that sits on a desk. TK can see that pictures that depict monsters in torture like states line Tai's walls; each one more horrific than the next upon quick investigation.

"So what did you want to talk about?" the owner of the room asks, yawning as he lies back in his chair that's in front of his computer. "If it's about my depression, I'm fine now."

"Why are these pictures on your wall?" the guest of the room whispers. A deep sickness punches his stomach as he examines one drawing that depicts a yokomon with thin needles going through its body. "Why did you draw these?"

"It's a way to express my pain, something wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with expressing yourself, but these creatures, they look like the ones from the digital world."

"They're my inspiration."

The visitor looks at his friend. His face is full of worry, confusion and disgust. "What happened to you?"

"Take a seat on my bed and I'll tell you."

The guest of the room grabs his seat, but for a brief moment only the sound of a computer buzzing plays through the atmosphere. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"I was just thinking of where to start, but I guess the easiest place to start is back when Agumon got deleted. It's that very day I started a spiral in which I began to envision drawing images of digimon from the digital world that would suffer the pain I've been feeling. I had a delay in my brain…"

"Delay?"

"That virus had created lots of harm to the creatures that live in that world and it took my friend. I was so upset that at first I couldn't believe it. I stood up late for two of the five days waiting for his happy face to come on back. I ate, slept and went to the restroom very little. I don't why I didn't just throw him from my mind. No, I know why I didn't, I had so much grief and desire for a hello from my best friend that I lost my will to be normal

"On the third day I drove myself further down the spiral by going to the digital world at night. Now I know that you're going to say that's impossible but my digivice unlocked it in the dark hours way past the belief it could only be accessed around morning or so. The strangest part is that I felt this power when I got there, a need if you will, or perhaps desire to explore the empty version of the place."

"My self couldn't help but look at this new version of the place. Things felt safe, great and comforting to me. On my first trip to the dark side of the digital world I watched in the bushes an attack on a defenseless monster by a stronger one of himself. He got deleted, and I watched as his data went flying into the air until it finally vanished. Tears fell from my face."

"Well, that's understandable. If It happened to you, of course you'd end up crying."

"TK, that's not the reason I shed tears. I cried because I saw the virus had come, the blasted thing had infected the bigger monster. Not to worry though, I deleted the digimon myself through measures that are hard to explain. However, I got infected with it and that's when on day four my mind snapped into making these disturbing images that cover the walls of my room."

The visitor rises from the bed then stares down at the owner of the bedroom. "Stop drawing these pictures unless you want to get put away like Kari said."

"But what should I do in the mean time?" replies Tai. His head is hurting horribly and his muscles are clenching. "I need to draw, or else the virus won't let me sleep."

"You can't let this virus control you. Fight it while I talk with everyone else and see if there's something we can do to help you."

The owner of the bedroom stands up with blazing sockets that are ready to pierce themselves into the other side of TK's skull. "I need to draw! You have no idea the effects the virus has on me!"

"Just calm down, hang on and have patience."

"Do you remember sunny days? I can't because my world is nothing but a large dark hole that goes on forever! I haven't seen light in five days! I can't sleep! I can't eat! I can't function damn it! I need to draw!"

"Get your head out of your ass!"

Tai freeze's as if he's been hit in the face with a simple slap. "It's not that simple…"

"Nothing is simple! Especially the story you've told me!"

"I don't understand."

"Your story is flawed! What's the real reason you drew all of the crap that hangs on your bedroom walls? What's the real answer?"

"I'm not lying!"

TK stands up and heads for the door, but he stops to look back at his mad friend. "You know what, your parents would make the right decision to put you in a hospital. You've lost your mind completely. There's another story to the one you've written inside your head to tell to any that'll listen," says the visitor. He opens the door a bit, closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "I'll be waiting for the truth."

The owner of the bedroom stands up from his chair; fear is flowing through his body. "I thought you were going to help me!"

"I said I'd talk to everyone and see if there's something we can do, but in all honesty I don't think that there's anything we can offer. I'll see what I can do, but it's going to take some big thinking. The only thing I can suggest is just get rid of these drawings before your parents get home."

"But…" Tai trails off. A massive amount of pain hits his body and the visitor rushes to his side as the owner of the bedroom collapses to the ground. "I…need…help…"

"Kari! Call for an ambulance!" TK screams. He looks to his friend on the floor whose eyes are beginning to close. "Tai! Tai! Stay with me!"

"The…brown…box…"

The visitor turns his head, looking around and spots the object in the closet. He lies the fading weary figure down and goes over to the brown box. He opens it and stares at what's in it. The yokomon with the thin needles in its body is inside. It whines once then ceases into silence.


End file.
